The invention relates to a filter-fan unit comprising a housing in which at least one fan is arranged and which comprises at least one filter.
Filter-fan units have a housing made from sheet metal or plastic material in which the fan, optionally a soundproofing device and/or at least one suspended particle filter are installed fixedly. The filter-fan units are rigid and are transported in their assembled state and size, mounted on a filter or mounted, including the filter, in a ceiling grid. For mounting a unit that has a square contour from the cleanroom side, the ceiling has profiled section with insertion strips because the unit when it has a certain height can no longer be pushed diagonally through the opening of the ceiling grid. Storing and transporting such filter-fan units is complex and expensive because of the large size. In particular, the space required for storage and transport is significant.